


Семьянин

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, traincrash



Series: 2 левел, миди [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изменение погоды возвещает неожиданное изменение в жизни Фила и Клинта</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семьянин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [family man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415279) by [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero). 



> **Название:** Семьянин  
>  **Переводчик:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** мисс Дженни Рен  
>  **Каноны:** Кинематографическая вселенная Марвел, «Люди Икс»  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Фил Коулсон/Клинт Бартон, Ороро Монро, Стив Роджерс, Тони Старк, Наташа Романова, Дарси Льюис, Тор, Джейн Фостер, Мария Хилл, Ник Фьюри, Пеппер Потс  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** кид-фик, шмуп, АУ, SHIELD Husbands, Established Relationship  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** мат; события Фазы 2 не учитываются

Денек у Фила Коулсона выдался совершенно кошмарный.

Отражать новую угрозу существованию человечества было бы трудно и без проблем с чудовищной погодой, так нет же, приходится управляться с табуном супергероев посреди крупнейшего шторма столетия.

Фил приказывает отогнать самолет к границе сражения, как можно дальше от самых опасных участков бури, но черные грозовые тучи, зависшие, похоже, только над городом, где высадились Мстители, не дают нормально следить за продвижением команды. Данных на «монстров недели» и так меньше, чем ему бы хотелось, а теперь городок, над которым болтается отряд ЩИТа, разносят не только чудовища; плохая погода ухудшает и без того трудную ситуацию.

Хилл ведет самолет, Фил стоит позади нее в кабине, смотрит на шторм и ждет, пока техники наладят связь, и дадут ему, наконец, поговорить со своей командой.

По крайней мере, ЩИТу хватило ума эвакуировать население заранее, к тому моменту, как битва разгорелась, они успели вывезти почти всех. Ну, хоть что-то. Он терпеть не может, когда, помимо всего прочего, вынужден беспокоиться еще и о потерях среди гражданского населения; терпеть не может подвергать людей опасности, потому что он работает именно ради них, и всегда переживает, когда видит в рапортах количество убитых и раненых. Он пытается не думать о потерях. Не получается. Ни у кого не получается, на самом-то деле, сколько ночей он провел без сна, вспоминая эти ужасные цифры до самого восхода.

В последние годы такие ночи случаются все реже: у Клинта есть свои способы справляться с рабочим стрессом, и многие из них чудесно помогают заснуть им обоим.

Держась одной рукой за спинку пилотского кресла, Фил нащупывает в кармане маленький карабин военного образца — он вшил такие в левый карман брюк всех своих костюмов.

Он говорит в химчистке, что это для ключей, но уверен, что там догадываются. Ему все равно, потому что Фьюри все равно, а раз босс не жалуется, значит, ему наплевать на то, что они с Клинтом — самый плохо охраняемый секрет ЩИТа. До такой степени, что, когда Фил ошибся — единственный его промах — в Нью-Мексико в прошлом году и проходил несколько часов с кольцом на пальце, никто и глазом не моргнул. Он бы носил его постоянно, если бы не боялся к чертям потерять. С его работой это очень даже возможно, так что надежно пристегнутое к карабину кольцо отправляется в карман.

Он стискивает металлическое колечко в пальцах и улыбается мельком, потом поворачивается к техникам — снова спросить про связь. Младшие агенты вытягиваются всякий раз, стоит ему рот раскрыть, это всегда его забавляет, даже в таких напряженных ситуациях, как сейчас. Новости по-прежнему плохие, и, докладывая, они садятся практически по стойке смирно, но он просто велит им продолжать и наладить связь немедленно, на что они хором отвечают: «Да, сэр!» и удваивают усилия.

Он опять отворачивается к лобовому стеклу и стучит по своему наушнику, как можно спокойнее повторяя про себя аварийные процедуры и протоколы и стойко игнорируя беспокойство за Клинта.

Вот поэтому-то во всех разведывательных агентствах строго запрещены личные отношения. В ЩИТе, теоретически, тоже, но на практике, полагает Фил, директора это заботит в последнюю очередь. К тому же — если верить офисным слухам — эти запреты все равно не пережили бы Старковых «консультаций». Когда Фил попытался уволиться из-за неожиданного поворота в личной жизни, Фьюри поджег его заявление, пробурчал что-то вроде «смотри не напортачь» и приказал вызвать Хилл, потому что она теперь официально должна ему пятьдесят баксов.

Пока что они ничего не напортачили — тихо съехались и научились жить друг с другом, продолжая вместе работать, и конца света не случилось. Они пережили долгие миссии и работу под прикрытием, официальный брачный контракт и пару годовщин, даже один короткий совместный отпуск. Теперь они осваиваются с новой должностью Фила — Суперняня Мстителей, и новым статусом Клинта — Настоящий Супергерой. После всего этого небольшая буря — ладно, очень большая буря — ничего не изменит, и Фил Коулсон, Самый Невозмутимый Агент ЩИТа, об этом знает.

Фил Коулсон — Любящий Муж Клинта Бартона — беспокоится все равно.

О, Клинт может за себя постоять, уж Филу-то это прекрасно известно. Но он так привык во время миссий слышать в наушнике гул тетивы, шуточки по комм-связи, веселое «Босс» — для них это ласкательное прозвище, и, когда они, наконец, остаются одни, Фил непременно вознаграждает за него Клинта. До сих пор он не понимал, насколько его успокаивает этот постоянный контакт.

— Бартон наверняка в порядке, — как бы невзначай произносит Хилл, вторгаясь в его мысли.

Он не может испепелить ее взглядом, поскольку она сидит к нему спиной, но буравит ее затылок глазами просто из принципа. Хилл только улыбается и ловко уворачивается от очередной стены туч.

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр, — говорит Хилл. — Никто не считает, что вы потеряли объективность, младшие агенты по-прежнему от вас в ужасе.

— А что, они меня боялись? Я и не знал, — бодро откликается Фил, Хилл в ответ фыркает:

— Ну разумеется не знали, сэр.

Фил давно подозревал, что любой, кто смеет обвинять его в предвзятости, удостаивается короткой и едкой беседы с Хилл — или, может, с Наташей, она так же опекает Клинта, как Хилл его самого, только значительно бесцеремонней.

— Сэр, связь снова работает, — рапортует один из младших агентов. Фил одобрительно кивает и дотрагивается рукой до уха.

— Мстители, что с ситуацией на месте, докладывайте. У нас тут нулевая видимость.

— Эта погода мешает нам больше, чем им, — немедленно отзывается Наташа.

— Леди Наташа права, — подтверждает Тор. Громкий скрежет — Мьёлниром по металлу, — доносящийся из наушников, заставляет Фила поморщиться. — Создания эти способны облик свой менять. Завидная выдалась битва!

— Бог грома собственной персоной, дамы и господа, — влезает Тони. — Вот кстати, Коулсон: у нас при себе бог плохой погоды, а нас все равно лупят почем зря. Какого вообще хрена с этой погодой творится? Джарвис!

— Регистрирую погодную аномалию, сэр, — рапортует Джарвис. — По всей видимости, данный шторм не связан ни с одним атмосферным фронтом.

— Бесподобно. Там что, переключатель погоды где-то стоит? — бурчит Тони. — Мы хоть что-то, к чертям, собираемся предпринять?

— Оставайтесь на месте, Старк, мы сканируем местность, — распоряжается Фил и наклоняется через плечо младшего агента к экрану радара. — Что нам известно?

— Простите, сэр, ничего, — извиняется агент. — Компьютер мистера Старка прав, это полностью изолированная аномалия, и мы не можем отследить ее источник. Он, скорее всего, не технический — разве только техника у них настолько продвинутая, что наши сканеры ее не засекают. Это как если бы кто-то захотел устроить ураган, и он просто… возник.

Фил хмурится. Чем дальше, тем хуже.

— Коулсон, нам тут ничего не видно! — кричит Стив. Дождь и ветер заглушают его голос. — Слишком сильный ливень! Есть надежда, что он скоро закончится?

— Мы пока не определили, Капитан, — Фил пытается говорить невозмутимо, несмотря на растущее беспокойство.

— Ну, пока вы там определяетесь, держи в уме, пожалуйста, что герой твоего детства шляется посреди грозы с огромным металлическим щитом в руках, так что поторопитесь уже, очень прошу! — бросает Тони.

— Ручаюсь я, щит Стивена отторгнет молнии, — встревает Тор с бесполезным замечанием.

— Спасибо, Тор, — вздыхает Фил.

— Не стоит благодарности, сын Коула, — откликается Тор, явно довольный сражением, хотя буря так сильна, что даже сам бог грома пробивается сквозь нее с трудом.

Фил расправляет плечи и отступает к пилотским креслам.

— Как там шторм, сэр? — спрашивает Хилл.

— Отвратительно, — говорит ей Фил, и она удивленно поднимает голову. — Сможешь туда влететь, Хилл?

— Да, сэр, — уверенно отвечает она. — Но, если ветер усилится, трясти будет здорово.

— Понял, — говорит Фил, глядя на шторм в иллюминатор. Две новых воронки торнадо устремляются к земле у него на глазах.

— Ну класс, только нового хлама нам и не хватало! Мне нужны глаза получше, где, к черту, Робин Гуд? — требует Тони.

— Гляжу, как тебе природа задницу надирает, Старк, — язвит Клинт

Фил слегка улыбается, но вышколенные агенты исполнительно ничего не замечают.

— Бартон, докладывайте, что у вас? — спрашивает Фил.

— Пока ничего, кроме плохой погоды, видимость никакая, босс, — отвечает Клинт, в наушниках раздается треск: он переключается на их личный канал. — Сэр, я думаю, что вам лучше серьезно рассмотреть возможность вытащить нас отсюда нахрен.

Фил мрачнеет:

— Это ваше профессиональное мнение, Бартон?

«Профессиональное мнение» — это их код, напоминание Клинту, что Фил ценит его мнение настолько, чтобы не только спрашивать, но и действовать, на него опираясь. Вообще, людей, мнение которых имеет для Фила значение, не так много, еще меньше тех, на чье мнение он полагается, принимая решение. Один из них — директор, другая — Хилл. Стив Роджерс, разумеется, попал в список людей, которым Фил доверяет, как только очнулся, но, при всей преданности Фила Коулсона своему герою, в этом очень коротком списке Клинт всегда на первом месте. И Клинт, с его способностью замечать то, что больше никто не видит и стратегическим талантом, который даже Тони Старк разглядел мгновенно, никогда Фила не подводил.

Клинт, со своей стороны, с готовностью подчиняется приказам Фила, даже если с ними не согласен. Той дождливой ночью в Нью-Мексико, если бы Фил отдал приказ, он бы всадил стрелу в бога, а много лет назад, если бы Фил настоял на своем, Наташа никогда не стала бы частью команды. Но мнения Клинта достаточно, чтобы Фил, если нужно, сменил планы, а мнения Фила хватает, чтобы Клинт, когда требуется, следовал предписаниям, и вот поэтому то, чем они занимаются каждый день, не мешает им каждый день возвращаться домой друг к другу.

Клинт бормочет задумчиво:

— Мое профессиональное мнение? Нет, пока нет, но даже я почти не вижу, что там, к чертям, творится, а если не вижу я…

— Понял, — вздыхает Фил.

Он ненавидит прерывать операции. За все годы его службы это случилось в общей сложности четыре раза, причем в одном случае — потому что его заставил Клинт, поскольку Фил, по его профессиональному мнению, потерял слишком много крови.

Когда они вернулись, врачи поддержали решение Клинта, и тот попытался закрепить урок, дав ему по морде — после выздоровления.

Вот честное слово, ничто не заставляет человека понять, что он любит кого-то, лучше, чем хороший удар по физиономии, и Фил поглаживает карман, обводя пальцами успокаивающие очертания кольца.

— Коулсон? — зовет Клинт

— Здесь, — говорит Фил, возвращаясь к агенту за радаром. — Можете определить, когда прекратится этот шторм?

Парень выпрямляется еще сильнее — Фил даже не думал, что такое возможно — и хмурится:

— Не зная, что его вызывает, сэр, ничего предсказать невозможно.

— Так, команда… — смирившись, начинает Фил.

— Черт, Коулсон, там внизу ребенок! Маленькая девочка, — прерывает его Клинт по открытому каналу. — И очень странная. Это прозвучит дико, но я, кажется, знаю, что случилось с погодой. И это — мое профессиональное мнение, босс.

У Фила чуть заметно дергаются губы:

— Где?

Клинт переводит дыхание — так быстро, что только Фил замечает, — и говорит:

— Полуразрушенное здание на углу квартала. Похоже, там был сиротский приют, сэр.

— Бартон, это все очень печально, но вряд ли кто-то из нас может сейчас заняться ее спасением, — говорит Тони. — И как, по-твоему, ребенок может управлять погодой?

— Объяснять всякую хрень по твоей части, Старк, — напоминает ему Клинт. — Я просто говорю, что вижу, и я редко ошибаюсь.

— Действовать тебе на нервы — тоже по моей части, — парирует Тони. — Ладно, сейчас гляну, смогу ли я ее найти. Надеюсь, ты прав насчет погоды, Леголас.

— Отставить, — сигналит Клинт. — Она и так напугана до смерти, только здоровенного летающего робота ей и не хватает. Мы же хотим, чтобы шторм закончился, не забыл?

— Ну, если вы не хотите ее пугать, то Романову посылать нельзя, — шутит Тони, и Наташа огрызается в ответ на латыни — как Фил подозревает, самой что ни на есть площадной.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, солнышко, — говорит Тони.

— Не отвлекайтесь, пожалуйста, — вмешивается Фил. — Кто-нибудь может проверить?

— Могу попробовать, — предлагает Стив.

— Лучше кто-нибудь, кто летать умеет, тут прямо перед зданием офигенный торнадо припарковался, — говорит Клинт. — Прости, Кэп.

— Тебе лучше судить, Хоукай, — отвечает Стив.

Фил пытается спрятать улыбку и со стороны, наверное, смотрится странно.

— Не опасаюсь я смерчей, и притом с механическим человеком не сходен, — вставляет Тор. — Бартон, отряди меня к маленькой мидгардке.

— Хорошо, но, может, мы вместе с тобой мидгардского посла отправим, Тор, — тактично предлагает Стив, и Фил слышит, как Наташа тихо смеется.

— Отменное решение, Стивен, — провозглашает Тор. — Кто же сопроводит меня?

Стив вздыхает:

— Коулсон, я прошу прощения, но не могли бы вы кого-нибудь выделить? Мы не справимся вчетвером.

— Ты, главное, идиота какого не отправь, — говорит Клинт по частной линии, и Фил точно знает, о чем он просит.

— Я пойду, — подтверждает он, и, хотя он использует открытый канал, его слова предназначены скорее Клинту, чем всем остальным. Он бросает взгляд на свои брюки и дорогие — из натуральной кожи — туфли и прикидывает, не реквизировать ли прорезиненную накидку, но этому костюму уже приходилось насквозь промокать на работе, да и у Дольче знают его мерки — если придется заказывать новый, хоть эта мысль и не вызывает у него восторга. — Тор, я с тобой, только подбрось меня.

***

Если сравнивать, летать с Тором — даже посреди чудовищного шторма — все равно лучше, чем с Тони, который любит включать «Straighten Up and Fly Right» — _Гриф взял обезьяну на прогулку по небу и попытался стряхнуть ее со спины_ — и притворяться, что сейчас пассажира уронит (хотя Фил практически уверен, что решил эту проблему, случайно включив тазер во время последнего полета). Но путешествие все равно получается не из приятных, Фил рад, что оно быстро заканчивается. Тор опускает его на ровную (почти) землю в центре комнаты, где, скорчившись в углу разваленной кухни, прячется от монстров за стеной перепуганная малышка. У нее странные молочно-белые глаза и того же цвета волосы, и Фил задается вопросом — неужели Клинт прав, и шторм действительно разразился из-за нее. Не исключено: он видел вещи и постраннее, чем ребенок, способный контролировать погоду.

— Она могла бы дочерью Асгарда быть, — говорит Тор почти с благоговением. — Бартон истинно изрек — это дитя управляет ненастьем, или я не Одинов сын.

— Отлично, — ворчит Фил. Вот чего он сегодня не собирался делать, так это разбираться с запускающими ураганы детишками, и он понятия не имеет, что в такой ситуации предпринять, но первым делом надо, очевидно, с ней поговорить. Так что Фил придвигается чуть ближе, надеясь про себя, что она не стукнет его молнией — кто знает, что она умеет.

— Дитя! — громыхает Тор с такой силой, что со стены за ним падает пласт штукатурки. — Должна ты это прекратить! Воины наши не могут сражаться в такой буре!

Фил с трудом удерживается, чтобы не возвести глаза к небу.

— Тор, ты ее пугаешь, — говорит он и машет тому отойти. — Подожди.

— Поступлю я по слову твоему, сын Коула, — объявляет Тор, взмахивая Мьёлниром, и, подчиняясь, отступает к провалу, где раньше была дверь.

— Привет, — говорит Фил, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с малышкой, но не пытается подвинуться ближе. Протягивает руку, осторожно и медленно. — Меня зовут Фил Коулсон, и я заберу тебя отсюда, хорошо?

Девочка смотрит на него несколько долгих, напряженных мгновений, потом кладет крохотную ручку в его ладонь и кивает. Глаза у нее меняют цвет на темно-карий, и тут же, как по команде, меняется погода. От изумления брови задираются даже у Фила.

— Кто бы это ни сделал, спасибо! — говорит Тони по комму.

— Ого, ловко у тебя получилось, — бормочет Фил, и девочка закусывает губку. — Нет, правда. Ведь это ты сделала?

Она смущенно дергает головой, зубки впиваются в губу едва не до крови. Фил боится, что она поранится, а ведь он спустился сюда специально, чтобы ее уберечь.

— Все хорошо, — говорит ей Фил, и она изумленно распахивает глаза — но хотя бы перестает кусать губу. Неужели никто раньше не говорил ей этих слов? Не говорил, что это нормально — быть не такой, как все? Он слышит в наушнике неровное дыхание Клинта и понимает, что тот задается тем же вопросом и, к тому же, вспоминает свое — очень похожее — прошлое.

— Все хорошо, — повторяет он, одновременно маленькой напуганной девочке и Клинту, и, слыша его вздох, понимает: послание достигло цели.

— Надо нам уходить, сын Коула, — Тор подступает ближе и кладет руку на плечо Филу. — Не под силу Старку с соратниками врагов нескончаемо отвлекать.

Фил кивает, не сводя с девочки глаз. Он ободряюще пожимает маленькую ладошку и указывает большим пальцем через плечо на своего спутника:

— Это Тор. Он умеет менять погоду, как и ты.

Потрясенная, она задирает на Тора голову, недоверчиво кривя личико, снова смотрит на Фила.

— Здесь нельзя оставаться, — он обводит жестом разрушенный приют. — Пойдешь с нами?

Ответный оценивающий взгляд ему знаком, и, услышав голос Клинта — тот требует поторопиться — он понимает, где видел раньше такое выражение лица.

Так Клинт смотрит на людей, которых встречает впервые, так Клинт смотрел на него много лет назад, на их первом совместном задании. Это — недоверчивый взгляд человека, которого жизнь научила, что доверять — опасно. Видеть такое выражение в глазах Клинта тяжело, но в глазах ребенка — и вовсе невыносимо. Девочка пытается угадать, можно ли ему довериться, — осознает Фил, а ему остается лишь ждать, пока она примет решение.

Клинт понимает, что она решила, раньше Фила. Что, впрочем, неудивительно — Клинт видит яснее, чем остальные люди, всегда таким был.

— Получилось, босс, — говорит Клинт ему в ухо, и почти тут же маленькие пальчики хватаются за его большой палец и малышка произносит церемонно:

— Да.

— Спасибо, что поверила мне, — серьезно говорит Фил и поднимает ее на руки. — Просто так выйти мы не сможем, здание разваливается, но Тор умеет летать, он нас вынесет. В первый раз это немножко страшно, но ты привыкнешь.

— Я не боюсь, — объявляет она, но все равно утыкается личиком ему плечо, когда Тор поднимает их в воздух. Крохотные пальчики стискивают его воротник, и Фил мягко, но уверенно похлопывает ее по спине.

Тор добирается быстро, высаживает их и немедленно улетает снова, торопясь «воссоединиться с сотоварищами в их славной битве».

— Ты просто охренительно ладишь с детьми, Коулсон, — объявляет Клинт, и Фил рад, что они говорят по закрытому каналу и больше никто не слышит теплых интонаций его голоса — этой теплотой Фил ни с кем не хочет делиться. — Напрактиковался строить норовистых примадонн, да?

— Нет, просто я был бойскаутом, — говорит Фил, Клинт фыркает в ответ.

— Заканчиваем, — Фил отдает команде приказ, и Мстители его выполняют.

***

 

Девочка говорит, что ее зовут Ороро, и отказывается слезать у Фила с колен весь полет до Нью-Йорка. Клинт садится рядом и разговаривает с ней негромко — ни о чем таком особенном, но на самом деле — о семье и утратах. Рыбак рыбака, очевидно, — думает Фил.

Она засыпает, уронив голову Филу на плечо и цепляясь за руку Клинта. Малышка дрожит во сне, и Фил кивает проходящему мимо агенту, тот поспешно приносит им одеяло.

В штаб-квартире Фил оставляет Ороро с Клинтом и идет докладывать директору.

— Говорят, ты притащил мне девчонку, — Фьюри не тратит времени на приветствия. — А потом что, отдадим квинджет под школьный автобус?

— Сэр, Бартон утверждает, что вышеупомянутая девочка… — начинает Фил, но Фьюри обрывает его жестом.

— Слышал, — говорит он. — Контролирует погоду. Ловкий фокус. Не уверен, что это правда.

— Надеюсь, вы не предполагаете проверять этот феномен, запугивая четырехлетнего ребенка, — говорит Фил сухо.

— Ну, может, сначала допросим, — Фьюри поднимает бровь. — Остынь, Коулсон. Никто не будет над ней издеваться, но надо же нам знать, на что она действительно способна.

— И с какой целью мы собираемся оценивать ее способности, директор?

— Пока — просто, чтобы убедиться, что она нам здание не обрушит, — говорит Фьюри. — Но как ты думаешь, может нам пригодиться человек, умеющий управлять погодой? В будущем?

Не торопясь отвечать, Фил смотрит сквозь прозрачную стену кабинета на ждущего в коридоре Клинта. Тот разговаривает с Хилл и Стивом, держа на руках сонную Ороро — она цепляется за его шею и тычет пальчиком свободной руки в звезду на груди Стива. Клинт говорит ей что-то, она хихикает, и Фил чувствует, как согревается его сердце.

Иногда случается так, что мир меняется — незначительное на первый взгляд событие изменяет положение дел настолько, что становится чем-то огромным, переворачивая жизни не только его участников, но всех вокруг. Однажды Стив Роджерс посетил Старк Экспо, Тор вторгся в Ётунхейм, Тони Старк сел на самолет, летящий в Афганистан, и так далее, и так далее. Этот случайный набор простых событий, толкнувший их всех выбрать новую дорогу в жизни, давший им новую цель, привел к тому, что в мире теперь существует охраняющая его покой команда героев.

Проснувшись утром, Фил никак не ждал, что одно такое событие произойдет в его жизни именно сегодня, но — Клинт стоит с девчушкой на руках и смеется, и да, мир внезапно меняется. Его жизнь внезапно меняется, и осознавать это на глазах у собственного начальства очень странно, честно, но разве бывает удобное время, чтобы твой мир перевернулся вверх ногами?

Когда-то он мечтал иметь семью — эти времена давно прошли, он знает, что это невозможно, не с его жизнью — но сегодня он, похоже, случайно ее приобрел — если только сумеет удержать, если Клинт поверит, что у них получится. Его рука зависает над карманом с кольцом.

— Если у тебя есть возражения, Коулсон, я слушаю, — говорит Фьюри.

— Она же еще ребенок, — отвечает Фил наконец.

— Да, — соглашается Фьюри. — Но когда повзрослеет, ее сила пригодится Инициативе.

Фил вздыхает. Может, его решение позаботиться о девочке и было поспешным, но на этой работе он привык к неожиданным поворотам событий, привык оперативно реагировать на изменившиеся обстоятельства. Ему нужен только удобный момент, и вряд ли будет лучший, так что он решается.

— Если мы хотим, чтобы она стала частью Инициативы, сэр, — он засовывает руку в карман, — ей понадобится куратор. Опытный куратор.

Фьюри точно знает, чего он добивается, и Фил знает, что тот знает, но они работают вместе так давно, что им не требуется уточнять — Фьюри только бросает на него внимательный взгляд.

— Думаешь, у тебя получится? Это ведь маленькая девочка, Коулсон.

— Мне приходилось общаться с детьми, сэр, — пожимает плечами Фил. — Разве только, по-вашему, Старк не считается.

— Конечно, считается, он вечный пятилетка, — слегка улыбается Фьюри. — Что касается другого ребенка, она пока останется здесь, медики уже готовы.

— Сэр, — начинает Фил, но Фьюри останавливает его взглядом.

— Коулсон, если девчонка действительно так сильна, ее нельзя отпускать, пока мы не убедимся, что она не снесет целый квартал ураганом.

— Да, сэр, — кивает Фил, но они оба знают, что он не согласен. — Я прослежу, чтобы она добралась до медчасти без происшествий.

— Коулсон. — Голос Фьюри догоняет его в дверях. — Можешь навещать ее в любое время. Ей же нужно привыкнуть к своему куратору.

— Да, сэр, — повторяет Фил, но теперь — улыбаясь.

***

 

За следующие несколько недель Фил проводит в медчасти больше времени, чем за всю предыдущую карьеру. Он заходит к Ороро, как только у него выдается свободная минута, и иной раз — даже если времени нет совсем. Он раздосадован несметным количеством тестов, которым ее подвергают ученые, и хотя не в силах отменить приказ Фьюри, по крайней мере, может быть рядом и держать ее за руку, пока она их проходит.

К его огромному удивлению, Тор наведывается к ней каждый день, обычно с каким-нибудь сюрпризом, и Ороро совсем перестает его опасаться. Фил обнаруживает, что признателен даже больше, чем за неустанные усилия Джейн Фостер втолковать Тору Одинсону обычаи Мидгарда.

— Джейн разъяснила мне, что не одаряете вы более детей малых оружием, — говорит Тор, пока Ороро разворачивает набор раскрасок и фломастеров.

— Наверняка кинжал был просто чудесный, — Джейн похлопывает его по руке, бросая извиняющиеся взгляды на Фила.

От медсестер Фил знает, что Джейн всегда остается проследить, чтобы саги, которыми Тор развлекает Ороро, не выходили за пределы допустимого рейтинга. Вообще-то Ороро еще ни разу не снился кошмар про драконов, но на всякий случай Фил подготовил для Тора соответствующую лекцию.

Однажды, зайдя в палату, он обнаруживает там Дарси: она помогает хихикающей Ороро развесить по тоскливо-белым больничным стенам постеры и яркую ткань.

— Надеюсь, вы получили на это разрешение персонала, Льюис, — говорит Фил. Дарси в ответ закатывает глаза, а Ороро бежит к нему с радостным воплем: «Фил!», хватает за руку и тащит демонстрировать обновки.

Он улыбается — на глазах у Льюис, хотя его профессиональная репутация может из-за этого рухнуть. Фил напоминает себе позже навести подобающий ужас на каких-нибудь младших агентов, но пока что внимательно слушает, как Ороро рассказывает о ее любимых цветах — это оранжевый, бирюзовый и желтый, — и о том, как здорово, что мисс Дарси принесла ей подушки как раз этих цветов. Фил приподнимает бровь, и Дарси пожимает плечами:

— Пеппер позвонила сестрам и узнала. И составила каталог, она такая организованная, что аж страшно.

— Ясно, — кивает Фил и наклоняется к Ороро:

— Ты сказала мисс Льюис «спасибо»?

Ороро радостно кивает:

— Да! Можно мне теперь музыку включить? — Она извлекает из кармана новехонький IPod и демонстрирует его Филу.

Он берет прибор и осматривает, проверяя громкость и список песен — убедиться, что Дарси не загрузила чего-нибудь слишком безвкусного, потом протягивает его обратно и одобрительно кивает. Ороро вприпрыжку уносится к ярко-оранжевому креслу-мешку, плюхается в него, нацепив наушники. Фил хмурится:

— Ты подарила ей IPod?

— Нет, это Тони. Но он, типа, не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал, какой он добрый, так что велел сказать, что это от меня, идиотская идея, я же все равно всем расскажу, — пожимает плечами Дарси.

— Он к ней заходил?

— Не-е-е, — тянет Дарси. — По-моему, Тор говорил, что рассказывает истории для «Дитя Асгарда», — она изображает пальцами кавычки, — и Тони включил муда…

Фил громко хмыкает.

— Ой, ага, извиняюсь. В общем, Тони вел себя как обычно: убедил Тора принести с собой телефон, думаю, собирался записать его сказки и залить на Фейсбук, чтобы потом прикалываться или что и никому не говори что я тебе сказала, но Тони ее совершенно точно обожает. В смысле, не удивительно, она пиз…

Фил кашляет.

— _Изумительная_ и вообще прелесть, да ладно, Джи-мэн, ты думал я что скажу? — изящно перефразирует Дарси.

— Старк за все это заплатил?

— Ну да, ты только не дергайся, но этому месту реально было нужно сменить дизайн. Комната была кошмарная. Должен же был кто-то ее переделать, — говорит Дарси. — Или ты сам собирался? Ты же не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, что нравится детям, только не обижайся.

— Я же был ребенком, — говорит Фил.

— Да ладно. Маленьким — может и был, но ребенком… Я совершенно уверена, что ты прямо в костюме и родился.

Фил ее не поправляет. Он слишком рад, что, оказывается, хоть один человек во всем здании еще не знает о его коллекции карточек.

Он проверяет, что Ороро включила музыку не слишком громко, целует ее в макушку и уходит.

По пути он на всякий случай напоминает медперсоналу, что консультанту Старку не разрешено забирать Ороро с территории базы, и позже Тони присылает умеренно раздраженный и-мейл — про то, что каждая маленькая девочка должна посетить гонки на выживание хотя бы раз в жизни.

«Я Пеппер и Стива позвал, — пишет Тони. — Они вроде тебя, тоже всякие правила обожают (в смысле, вам, люди, срочно нужно развлечься, вы слишком скучно живете), нам было бы весело (в смысле, взаправду весело, а не как вы там обычно веселитесь)».

Клинт читает письмо у него через плечо и смеется:

— Вот как-нибудь напою Тони в хлам и объясню ему в деталях, как ты на самом деле развлекаешься.

Фил толкает его плечом и улыбается:

— У тебя новая цель в жизни, заставить Тони Старка покраснеть?

— Думаешь, не выйдет?

Они смотрят друг на друга задумчиво, и оба мотают головами:

— Не-а, — говорят они в унисон.

***

 

За пару недель с погодой не происходит ничего необычного, и Фил убеждает Фьюри дать Ороро чуть больше свободы: разрешить доступ в некоторые безопасные участки штаб-квартиры и иногда, под строгим присмотром, выпускать на прогулку в парк.

Тони и его бесконечный перечень Развлечений, Которые Нравятся Детям, и За Которые Тони Старк Может Заплатить, вроде гонок на выживание и оглушительных рок-концертов, по-прежнему под запретом, и особенно, строго напоминает Фил медикам, никаких полетов.

Но однажды вечером Тони заявляется с Тором, Джейн и парой телескопов производства Старк Индастриз, прерывая ежевечернюю традицию «Сказок с Филом», и зовет Ороро посмотреть на метеоритный дождь.

— Ну пожа-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-алуйста! — умоляет Ороро. Фил обдумывает просьбу, мрачно сверля Тони взглядом, чтобы тот сразу выкинул из головы все безумные идеи, откладывает книгу — «Можно я приду с другом?» — и говорит:

— Хорошо.

Ороро с радостным визгом обнимает его за шею, потом слезает с кровати и мчится к гостям. Она дергает Тони за подол пиджака:

— Дядя Тони!

— Чего тебе, девочка-гроза? — спрашивает тот, и Фил велел бы ему не звать ее так, но она, похоже, ничего не имеет против.

Она расцветает улыбкой и тычет пальчиком в Фила:

— Можно я приду с другом?

***

 

Из всех гостей Ороро его больше всех удивляет Стив. Однажды Фил заходит ее проведать и обнаруживает Стива Роджерса — Капитана Америку! — у нее на полу. Стив сидит, скрестив ноги, и учит Ороро играть в шарики. Фил все еще не привык, что может запросто столкнуться с героем своего детства в коридоре, а уж это — вообще что-то запредельное.

— Фил, Фил, я умею играть в шарики, гляди! — кричит Ороро и хватает один — показать.

— У нее ловко выходит, — говорит Стив, Ороро сияет и разжимает другую ладошку, демонстрируя целую пригоршню шариков. — Каждый раз выигрывает.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Фил, Стив улыбается в ответ. Он похлопывает Ороро по плечу и поднимается на ноги, стараясь не наступить на разбросанные по полу игрушки.

— Я завтра еще приду, — обещает Стив. — Мне надо найти шашки и, может, колоду карт. Ты в «сундучки» умеешь играть?

Она мотает головой, и Стив усмехается:

— Это здорово, тебе понравится. До завтра, Ороро.

— Пока, дядя Стив! — Она обнимает его за ногу.

— Пока, — отзывается он. — И вам, Фил.

***

 

Интересно, что среди гостей Ороро таинственным образом отсутствует Клинт — а ведь Филу казалось, что они сразу подружились. Если Фил заговаривает о девочке дома, тот слушает, настороженно и задумчиво, но своего мнения не высказывает.

Но однажды, когда Фил, урвав минутку, спускается в медчасть, Клинт сидит в кресле в углу палаты с альбомом и карандашами в руках и рисует все, что Ороро захочет. Фил узнает Пеппер — «Нет, у нее красные волосы», — настаивает Ороро, Клинт улыбается и щелкает ее пальцем по носу, пачкая его грифельной крошкой.

— Эй, босс, — приветствует он не глядя, — ты знал, что Ороро у нас — отличный художник?

— Теперь знаю, — говорит Фил, Клинт ему подмигивает. — Что вы рисуете?

— Фил, Фил, я учусь перспективе, — очень серьезно выговаривает Ороро и гордо протягивает ему свой альбом. Фил улыбается.

— Ты замечательно рисуешь, — хвалит он, и Ороро расплывается в счастливой улыбке. — Клинт хороший учитель, да?

Она кивает:

— Он рисует лучше меня, но это ничего. Смотри, Клинт нарисовал мне лошадку! — Она роется в куче листов на полу. — Вот!

— Очень красиво, — говорит Фил. Ороро машет рукой, подзывая его поближе, и подбирает с пола один рисунок за другим:

— Гляди-гляди, он нарисовал мисс Дарси, а это — дядя Тор, и дядя Стив, и еще лошадка!

— Подумал, что не стоит приводить сюда живую лошадь, — шутит Клинт. Ороро хихикает:

— Сестры разозлятся! — шепчет она, заговорщически прижимая пальчики к губам.

— Скорее всего, — соглашается Фил.

Он бы с удовольствием остался подольше, рисуя уродливых человечков в стиле «палка, палка, огуречик», чтобы развеселить их обоих, но тут у него звонит телефон, и приходится извиниться и бежать тушить очередной пожар — на этот раз буквально: последний эксперимент Старка-Баннера закончился взрывом.

День ото дня количество рисунков на стенах палаты Ороро всё увеличивается. Каждый раз, заходя к ней, Фил замечает новые, все с инициалами Клинта в правом нижнем углу.

Клинт не говорит с ним об этом, но как-то утром Фил лезет в холодильник за молоком и видит рисунок Ороро, прилепленный магнитом к дверце.

— Хороший рисунок, — говорит Фил, наливая молоко себе в кофе. — Удачный подбор цветов.

— Это ты сейчас пытаешься предупредить меня не привязываться к ней слишком сильно? — спрашивает Клинт.

— Нет, — отвечает Фил. — А ты привязался?

— Вовсе нет, — говорит Клинт, и Фил решает пока на него не давить. Он не старается выяснить, что Клинт собирается делать, потому что почти уверен, что и так знает. Точно так же тот себя вел первые полгода их отношений — Клинт ныряет в любовь с головой, боясь, что та исчезнет, как только он отведет глаза от цели, но при этом старается изо всех сил скрывать свои чувства — на случай, если все пойдет к чёрту.

Клинт слишком привык, что любовь рассыпается прахом, и Фил провел не одну бессонную ночь, думая об этом.

Сейчас слишком рано — и слишком поздно — спрашивать Клинта, чего же тот хочет. Он с треском провалил попытку не впускать девочку в свое сердце, но это не мешает ему настаивать, упрямо скрестив на груди руки, что она абсолютно его не интересует, вот ни чуточки. Клинт не идиот, он, как всегда, все видит — и знает, что их жизнь уже изменилась, но упрямо избегает проблемы, пока возможно, а Филу только и остается, что ждать подходящего случая.

***

 

Шанс предоставляется через неделю.

Уже поздно, они с Клинтом сидят в офисе и ужинают, доедая остывшую курицу по-китайски, как вдруг раздается сигнал тревоги. В кармане у Фила звонит телефон, но он на него даже не смотрит: моргающие лампы и внезапный раскат грома говорят сами за себя. Они мчатся вниз по лестнице в медчасть, перескакивая через ступеньки.

Их встречает разрушенная стена и вылетевшие из окон стекла. У палаты Ороро стоит один из ее врачей и кричит на нее, пытаясь переорать рев ветра.

— Что вы натворили? — требовательно спрашивает Фил, но ему и так все ясно. Завтра он оформит этому несчастному перевод на аванпост где-нибудь в глуши, но сейчас ему нужно успокоить Ороро, а то потом у них может не остаться медперсонала для разноса.

Он не представляет, как привлечь ее внимание, но ему и не приходится: как только Ороро замечает их сквозь сломанную дверь, погодное буйство прекращается, но тут она оглядывается вокруг, видит, что натворила, и начинает плакать.

Фил и Клинт пробираются к ней, осторожно перешагивая через осколки. Ороро, всхлипывая, протягивает к Филу руки, и он наклоняется и поднимает ее. Она вцепляется в него и утыкается в его воротник. Клинт ободряюще гладит ее по спине.

— Нам надо осмотреть девочку, — говорит какой-то доктор. Фил буравит его взглядом, пока тот не начинает пятиться к выходу. — Ну, то есть, когда вы будете готовы, сэр, конечно.

— У тебя что-нибудь болит? — спрашивает Фил, прижимаясь щекой к ее макушке.

— Нет, — хлюпает она носом.

— Ты расскажешь нам, что случилось? — спрашивает Клинт, и его голос спокоен и ровен, но Фил видит напряженные скулы и знает — Клинт зол не меньше него самого.

Медики очень, очень пожалеют.

Ороро всхлипывает снова:

— Они мне дали лекарство и оно было плохое и я не хотела его пить и я сказала им нет и, и, и вас тут не было и мне было страшно и _простите меня_! — завывает она.

— Все хорошо, — успокаивает ее Фил.

Она бормочет в его воротник дрожащим голоском:

— Вы сердитесь?

— Не на тебя, милая, — уверяет Клинт.

— Конечно, нет, — соглашается Фил, гладя ее по голове. — Ты не виновата, понимаешь? Твои врачи поступили нехорошо.

— Думаю, до них скоро дойдет, — говорит Клинт. Он протягивает руки и дергает головой в сторону столпившихся в коридоре медиков. — Займитесь ими, агент Коулсон. Мы с моей подружкой подождем тут, порисуем немного, да, малыш?

Она поднимает голову с его плеча и кивает, и Фил аккуратно передает ее Клинту.

— Пленных не брать, — шутит Клинт

— Вас понял, — отвечает Фил и устремляется в коридор.

— Серьезно раненые есть? — спрашивает он, народ мотает головами. Он указывает на более-менее целую комнату напротив. — Отлично. Сюда. _Немедленно_.

Когда он пошел в армию, в тренировочном лагере был сержант, наводивший ужас на весь полк разъяренными воплями, но Фил всегда полагал, что гнев производит большее впечатление на подчиненных, когда командир говорит тихо, спокойно и с уверенностью человека, который не видит необходимости подкреплять угрозы криком, хотя вполне на это способен, если понадобится.

— Понятия не имею, чего вы надеялись добиться, — говорит он, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь, — но надеюсь, что все вы получили ценный урок о важности соблюдения протоколов.

— Сэр, директор Фьюри проинструктировал нас…

Фил приподнимает бровь и доктор затыкается.

— Я в курсе ваших приказов, но я ее куратор. С этого момента, если вам понадобится хотя бы на полградуса поменять температуру у нее в палате, вы звоните мне и предоставляете письменный запрос — заранее. Это прямой приказ вышестоящего офицера, и тот, кто всего лишь задумает его нарушить — по любой причине, кроме немедленной опасности для ее жизни, — в ближайшие десять минут отправится за Полярный круг сроком на три года, лечить пингвинов, а я в это время буду сидеть в теплом кабинете и смотреть «Фактор страха», вам ясно?

— Да, сэр, — хором отвечают они, а кто-то даже отдает честь.

Приятно знать, что он не потерял хватку.

Он вызывает команду ремонтников и возвращается к Клинту и Ороро. Клинт убрал стекло с кровати, они сидят на ней вдвоем и рисуют. Ороро, похоже, успокоилась и даже слегка улыбается.

Его бесит, что он не может забрать ее отсюда прямо сейчас, но врачи действительно должны ее осмотреть и убедиться, что она не пострадала.

— Я знаю, что ты обижена на докторов, — говорит Фил, присаживаясь на кровать, — но им правда нужно проверить, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Мы это уже обсудили, она не против, — говорит Клинт, пихая ее руку карандашом. — Да, юная леди?

Она вздыхает:

— Ага. Но я их больше не люблю!

— Совершенно неудивительно. — Фил протягивает ей руку. — Пойдем. Не будем тянуть со всякими рентгенами, ладно?

***

 

— Нельзя оставлять ее в медчасти, — говорит Клинт, пока они наблюдают за осмотром сквозь стекло. Фил напрягается каждый раз, когда кто-то подходит к Ороро — даже просто дать ей стакан воды — и, чем дольше им приходится ждать, тем туже узел гнева стягивает его плечи.

Клинт вздыхает и пинает стену:

— Если они продолжат в том же духе, снова случится то же самое. Она совсем малышка, нечестно ее здесь запирать.

— Я и не собирался ее тут оставлять, — признается Фил, и Клинт наконец-то отводит взгляд от Ороро и смотрит на него. — После сегодняшней катастрофы…

— Да? — подталкивает Клинт.

— Ей нужен куратор, — Фил пытается спрятать эмоции, но Клинт слишком хорошо его знает.

— Ей нужна _семья_ , — возражает он.

— Мы что, не можем обеспечить ее и тем, и другим на одну ночь?

Клинт изучает его тем самым оценивающим взглядом.

— На одну ночь — ну да, конечно, — он скрещивает руки на груди и отворачивается обратно к окну. — Но детям нужна стабильность, Коулсон, им нужны люди, которые всегда будут рядом. Ты, может, не заметил, но у нас так не выйдет, так что, надеюсь, ты не воображаешь уютный домик с белым заборчиком.

Фил молчит, обдумывая вопрос. Младшие агенты, как правило, считают его бездушным роботом, и обычно он не против, так с ними легче справляться, но привычка скрывать эмоции не означает, что он ничего не чувствует — чувствует, и еще как. Правда в том, что его представление о счастье включает в себя как раз домик с заборчиком, и брошенная Клинтом в сердцах фраза нечаянно ударила в цель.

— Черт, — внезапно говорит Клинт, разворачиваясь к Филу всем телом. — Я угадал, да?

— Конечно, нет, — Фил проскальзывает мимо него, старательно демонстрируя бесстрастный профессионализм. — Они закончили, я захожу.

— Фил, — Клинт приподнимает руку, — да за ради бога, Фил, ты не подумал со мной это обсудить?

— Абсолютно нечего обсуждать, Бартон, — говорит Фил спокойно, набирая код замка. — Как ты и сказал — это только на одну ночь. Мы же не ее родители.

— Ну да, — неуверенно соглашается Клинт.

Вообще-то Фил считает, что из них бы вышли отличные родители, особенно если Клинт не будет учить детей прятаться в вентиляции, а он сам не станет восемнадцать раз проверять любого человека, который может оказаться с ними рядом.

Конечно, вполне возможно, что Клинт не хочет детей, и этот вопрос им действительно нужно было давно обсудить (хотя никакой ответ не заставит его пересмотреть свои отношения с Клинтом, это в принципе невозможно).

— Слушай, — Клинт взволнованно потирает затылок — жест, всегда выдающий, насколько он расстроен, — мы потом разберемся, и не думай, что я забуду, но пока: ты подумал, где мы ее устроим?

— Я послал команду. Они сейчас у нас дома, переоборудуют мой кабинет.

Клинт задирает брови — кабинет всегда был неприкосновенен, и он точно знает, что Фил может его уступить только ради чего-то очень для него важного — но ничего не говорит, ждет продолжения.

Фил сдвигает рукав костюма и смотрит на часы.

— Они закончат через час, я подумал, мы могли бы сводить ее в кафе-мороженое. Вечер был трудный, полагаю, она заслужила угощение.

Клинт смотрит на него взглядом снайпера, словно бы находит цель, делает поправку на ветер и сопротивление воздуха. Обычно Филу нравится видеть его таким, но сегодня — точно нет.

— Ладно, — трясет головой Клинт. — Да, конечно. Пошли.

***

 

Они заходят в кафе в квартале от их дома. Там, разумеется, прохладно, хорошо, что, уходя, они отыскали в разгромленной палате почти всю одежду Ороро, в том числе ярко-голубой вязаный свитерок, что на ней сейчас надет — подарок Пеппер, насколько он понимает; фланелевая рубашка под ним — от Джейн, а туфли со встроенной навороченной системой слежения — чтобы носящий их человек никогда не потерялся — определенно от Старк Индастриз. Наряд получился, мягко выражаясь, необычный — но любви в него вложено немало.

Фил прикрывает рукой улыбку, глядя, как Клинт развлекает Ороро фокусами и байками о своей жизни в цирке. Клинт редко говорит о том, что было с ним до ЩИТа, и уж конечно никогда — так подробно, но Ороро интересно, а Филу нравится слушать их обоих.

Он думал, что семейная жизнь для него заказана — поезд ушел много лет назад. Была одна девушка в колледже — практически в другой жизни, — но он был нацелен на армию, а она столь же страстно стремилась перебраться в город и жить как хиппи, так что у них не сложилось. Он не устает благодарить за это судьбу каждый раз, как Клинт устраивается рядом с ним в постели. Но, хотя он и благодарен ЩИТу за встречу с Клинтом, их профессиональная жизнь занимает так много времени, что они едва выкроили минутку разобраться, как сильно друг друга любят, не то что обсудить усыновление ребенка-другого.

И все-таки теперь они сидят за столом, заставленным пустыми вазочками из-под мороженого, со смеющейся очаровательной малышкой, а Клинт вытаскивает у нее из ушей монетки и рассказывает, как был гвоздем программы в цирке. Фил вспоминает вдруг, как ездил с родителями на каникулы: он на заднем сиденье Студебеккера разглядывает зачитанный комикс про Капитана Америку, считает оставшиеся до места назначения мили и слушает, как мать и отец вежливо спорят, как лучше доехать до пляжа. Тогда эти путешествия казались ему бесконечными, он терпеть их не мог и не думал, что когда-нибудь будет вспоминать с нежностью.

Интересно, запомнит ли этот день Ороро. Но больше всего он хочет знать, нужна ли такая жизнь Клинту.

Что ж, скоро все будет ясно.

***

 

Посланная к ним домой команда отлично справилась — кабинет выглядит так, будто всегда был детской, будто Ороро всегда была частью их жизни, и она в таком восторге, что Филу совершенно не жаль потерянного рабочего места.

Судя по виду комнаты, здесь побывала еще и Пеппер: сотрудники ЩИТа, обустраивая комнату, обычно не следуют принципам дизайна и не развешивают бесценные произведения искусства по стенам спален маленьких девочек.

Хотя Джексон Полок сюда хорошо вписался. Отличный образчик его «весеннего периода».

Пока Фил разбирается с пропущенными звонками от раздраженного его самоуправством Фьюри, Клинт знакомит Ороро с квартирой и помогает устроиться.

Они укладывают ее в постель, но прежде Фил показывает, где спят они — на случай, если она увидит кошмарный сон, или испугается, проснувшись в незнакомом месте.

— Если тебе хоть что-нибудь понадобится — постучи в дверь, мы услышим, — говорит Фил, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном с ней уровне.

Ороро засыпает, и они возвращаются к своему обычному вечернему распорядку: Фил на диване просматривает отчеты об операциях, Клинт пристраивается рядом, за компанию. Тишина стоит несколько напряженная, они оба это чувствуют, но откладывают разборки на потом, пока, наконец, не собираются ложиться — у них никогда не было правила «не тащить проблемы в постель».

— Ты рассказал ей о цирке, — говорит Фил ровно, как будто это не важно, просто беседуем, ну да.

Клинт плюхается на кровать и начинает расшнуровывать ботинки.

— О, ты заметил, — он стягивает обувь. — Итак. Теперь моя очередь убеждать тебе не привязываться к ней, Коулсон?

Фил в ответ поднимает бровь: по фамилиям они обращаются друг к другу только на работе. Дома — бывает, конечно, но не часто, и обычно — не просто по ошибке. Сейчас это точно не ошибка, но Фил молча развязывает галстук и вешает в шкаф пиджак, решив, что Клинт продолжит, когда будет готов. Он надеется, что слишком долго ждать не придется, но с Клинтом никогда не угадаешь.

— Нам все-таки придется об этом поговорить, — замечает Клинт.

— Я знаю, Бартон, — и Клинт тоже в курсе, что значит обращение по фамилии.

Сегодня Филу трудно сохранять привычное внешнее спокойствие, хочется, в кои-то веки, устроить скандал — вся эта ситуация очень для него важна, и он надеется, что не придется объяснять — почему. Да, он должен был поднять вопрос о детях раньше, но Клинт мог бы проявить и побольше понимания.

Ни он, ни Клинт больше ничего не говорят — судя по всему, так теперь будет во время каждой их ссоры. До сих пор они поссорились только раз, из-за того, какую передачу ставить на запись на время их отсутствия. Теперь оба считают, что причина для скандала была ужасно глупой, но тогда они не разговаривали друг с другом двое суток — и провели фантастический вечер, мирясь. Ребенок, однако, намного важнее телевизора, и Фил даже не пытается предположить, сколько продлится молчание на этот раз.

Но, если Клинту нечего сказать, то и ему тоже, так что он закрывает шкаф и идет в душ. Когда он выходит, Клинт все еще сидит на кровати — это хороший признак, если бы тот хотел бы избежать беседы, то сбежал бы на крышу.

— Прости, — говорит Клинт наконец. — Я не то хотел сказать.

— Все хорошо, — отвечает Фил. — Как ты?

— Не очень. Тут, знаешь, — Клинт машет рукой у своей головы, — всплывает всякое старое дерьмо. — Он вздыхает и протягивает руку, Фил садится рядом с ним. — Ты свой кабинет отдал, Фил.

— О, ты заметил, — Фил улыбается уголком рта, и Клинт толкает его плечом:

— Козел.

— Я и не возражаю, — соглашается Фил.

— Если она тут надолго останется, нам же придется купить ей всякой фигню, — отмечает Клинт, и Фил кивает, пытаясь не слишком надеяться — Клинт по-прежнему не выглядит слишком счастливым. — В смысле, я знаю, нам тут привезли какие-то вещи, но, господи, Фил, ей понадобится _еще одежда_ и, я не знаю — что там еще для детей нужно? И ее же придется в школу отдать, и что если она захочет там, я не знаю, играть в футбол или что, а нам надо будет спасать мир? И чем вообще кормят детей, то есть, мы едим то, что, на хрен, захотим и ничего, но четырехлетку, наверное, нельзя кормить чили, оно острое как черт те что, и, мать твою, Фил, нам придется перестать ругаться, блядь.

— Это, скорее, твоя проблема, — говорит Фил и смеется, не в силах сдержаться.

— Черт, Фил, это, на хрен, не смешно, — возмущается Клинт, но смешно же, правда, и Фил с облегчением понимает, что они, кажется, сумеют разрешить утомительный конфликт, назревавщий с тех пор, как они нашли Ороро, так что он продолжает смеяться. — Ну хватит уже.

— Да ладно, — Фил утирает слезы. — Клинт, ты правда думаешь, что мы не разберемся? Мы регулярно мир спасаем, с одним ребенком справимся как-нибудь.

— Да знаю я! — отвечает Клинт. — Но мог бы и не ржать, пока я, блядь, паникую. — Это, ну ты знаешь. Важно же. Скажи еще, что ты сам совсем не дергаешься.

— Стараюсь не зацикливаться на деталях, — говорит Фил, и Клинт согласно дергает плечом. — Конечно, я беспокоюсь, Клинт. Я прекрасно осознаю, насколько это большая ответственность.

— То есть ты официально заявляешь, что не я один здесь с ума схожу к чертям, да? — спрашивает Клинт.

— Да, — признается Фил, уставившись в пол. И не добавляет, что ему бы гораздо спокойнее, не будь Клинт в таком раздрае.

— Всего одна ночь. — Клинт трясет головой и поднимается. — Мы так договорились. Одна ночь, мы не обязаны переворачивать всю нашу жизнь вверх тормашками ради одной ночи.

— Разумеется, — медленно произносит Фил, растягивает слово, дожидаясь, пока Клинт вернется к тому, с чего и начал — Фил абсолютно не возражает, чтобы Ороро осталась у них гораздо дольше, чем на одну ночь. А вот Клинт, очевидно, против, из-за чего они, собственно, и начали спорить.

Клинт вышагивает взад-вперед перед кроватью, и уже по одному этому Фил понимает, насколько он раздосадован, потому что Клинт Бартон не имеет привычки метаться. Он сидит неподвижно, он смотрит, он думает, он планирует, но никогда не мечется. Вот с Филом — да, случается, хотя никому, кроме Клинта, он не позволяет заметить, что Агент Коулсон умеет настолько по-человечески переживать.  
Клинт жестикулирует на ходу:

— Все нормально, она тут на одну ночь, просто мы приличные люди — ну, по крайней мере, ты — а мне просто ужасно жалко девчонку, потому как знаю, насколько ей хреново, вот и все, и ничего такого. Ты не… в смысле, мы не можем завести семью, не с нашей работой, ну, то есть, мы же никогда не собирались. Люди обычно не подбирают детей на улице _как щенят_ , она же человек.

— Я и не спорю. — Фил подавляет желание вскочить и заметаться рядом с Клинтом. Вместо этого он выпрямляется и старается не шевелиться, даже дыхание задерживает, чтобы сидеть спокойно. Они будто поменялись ролями, и удовольствия это ему не доставляет.

— Точно. Вот только ты отдал ей свой кабинет, а я рассказал о цирке, то есть… черт. — Клинт снова падает на кровать.

Фил переводит дыхание. Вероятно, ему стоит расстаться с этой конкретной мечтой.

— Клинт, если ты действительно не хочешь, чтобы она осталась с нами, если — по твоему профессиональному мнению — в данной ситуации мы не справимся, тогда, — он с усилием опускает задранные к ушам плечи, — мы ничего не станем менять.

— Что? Нет, Фил, даже и не думай, — я ее люблю также сильно, как ты, я пытался держаться на расстоянии, ради тебя, черт, ну и ради себя тоже, ради нас.

— Ничего не понимаю, — говорит Фил.

— Ну, блядь, я несу чушь, ни хрена удивительного, — вздыхает Клинт. — Слушай, чертова туча всего может пойти не так. И да, я хочу ее оставить, хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой был ребенок, ясно? Я соберу шмотки, и мы найдем дом в, мать его, пригороде, белый заборчик и все дела, если ты захочешь, но я просто не могу не думать, сколько у нас шансов все на фиг испортить, не могу не беспокоиться, потому как, черт, Фил, я не хочу, _чтобы тебе потом было больно_.

— Ты переживал за меня, — Фил потрясенно моргает, не понимая, как он раньше не догадался. Может, Клинту стоило опять ему врезать.

— Конечно, переживал, какого черта. Вы с малышкой, Фил, вы просто, ну, моментально сблизились. Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты раньше с кем-то так себя вел, — объясняет Клинт. — Я тебя люблю, переживать за тебя практически входит в служебные обязанности. Не во время миссий, конечно — я снимаю кольцо, как и ты, выкидываю из головы все личное и пытаюсь быть супергероем, но обычно я просто хочу быть уверен, что с тобой все хорошо.

— Все хорошо, — уверяет Фил. Он протягивает Клинту руку, и тот ее берет. — Ты правда не видел, чтобы я вел себя так?

— Ты же знаешь, вблизи я вижу не так, чтоб очень. — Клинт неуверенно шаркает ногой.

— Тогда, для полной ясности: вот так я выгляжу, когда кого-то люблю, — говорит Фил.

— Вас понял, — тихо отвечает Клинт, и Фил наклоняется и целует его.

Они переплетают пальцы и сидят несколько минут, задумавшись.

— Знаешь, если у нас будет ребенок, нам же, наверное, всегда придется так себя вести, да? — добавляет Клинт

— С другой стороны, вряд ли будет труднее, чем держать Старка в узде, — подмечает Фил, и Клинт фыркает:

— Ага, представляю себе, о господи. — Он на мгновение опускает взгляд на руки. — Ты ведь уже обсуждал это с Фьюри. Ее же — ее же у нас не заберут, Фил, нет? Для каких-нибудь опытов?

— Вероятность есть, — признается Фил, потому что ложь тут не поможет, и, хотя ему не хочется озвучивать свои опасения, обсудить их необходимо. Клинт отпускает его руку, автоматически сжимая кулак, и Фил видит, как под его футболкой проступают очертания тугих мышц.

— Они ни хрена вообще не понимают, — выплевывает Клинт. — Мы не можем… Фил, нельзя дать им все похерить. Если мы семья — так уж, блядь, семья, мы должны быть вместе, и мне похуй, что там Фьюри — или кто еще — себе думает. Нельзя ее отдавать, она же человек, а не подопытный кролик, ей нужен дом, настоящий дом, слышишь? И ей, и любому ребенку. Пожалуйста, Фил.

И это едва слышное «пожалуйста» просто разбивает Филу сердце, на куски. Клинт о многом никогда ему не рассказывал, особенно о своем детстве, и Фил не настаивал — из уважения к человеку, которого он так любит. Ему не обязательно знать все подробности, иначе он, вероятно, не удержался бы и съездил на выходные в Айову или подкинул бы пару наводок Национальной безопасности — агентству, которое обычно умиляет его своей некомпетентностью. Тем не менее, он уверен, что в прошлом Клинта были люди, которые как минимум заслужили визит дилетантов из АНБ. Как максимум — его личный визит.

— Только вероятность, — говорит Фил, не узнавая собственный голос. — Но мы этого не допустим. — Он тянется снова взять Клинта за руку. — Обещаю.

— Ты уверен, — говорит Клинт, вглядываясь в его лицо, хотя ему и не требуется напрягаться: издалека ли, вблизи, Клинт обычно видит его насквозь, до мельчайших подробностей. С любым другим человеком такое пристальное внимание заставило бы Фила нервничать, но, исходя от Клинта, оно согревает его целиком и напоминает, кстати, как чертовски ему повезло — вот сколько в мире людей, которые могут сказать, что женаты на супергерое? В его планы на жизнь это определенно не входило, но их с Клинтом отношения никогда не вписывались в границы ожидаемого — к полному его удовольствию.

Тоже самое, полагает Фил, можно сказать и об их отношениях с Ороро и, если уж быть совсем великодушным — со все командой. Семейка из них получилась странная, но разве бывают семьи без странностей?

— Что скажете, агент Коулсон? — спрашивает Клинт, и Фил улыбается — они старые служаки, и ему не надо объяснять, Клинт и так знает, что приличная сумма наличными и фальшивые паспорта на них троих уже лежат в неприметной машине, зарегистрированной на чужое имя, что в багажнике хватит оружия устроить Третью мировую войну, и, конечно, знает — Фил сделает абсолютно все, чтобы защитить их, не дать их разлучить, а если что-то все же случится, на помощь придет их команда, снося на своем пути все преграды.

Фил откашливается:

— Ты настроил запись? «Дискавери» сегодня «Речных монстров» показывает.

— Боже, я тебя люблю, — смеется Клинт, и Фил улыбается в ответ. — Хотя я был уверен, что ты пончиков попросишь.

— Бессмысленно. Пончиков я мог и в самом деле захотеть.

— Это точно, — признает Клинт. — Кстати, нам, наверное, надо придумать типа экстренный план, или что. В смысле, не каждый же ребенок может весь дом разнести, если разозлится.

— Дом? — спрашивает Фил, обводя взглядом квартиру.

— Ну, образно выражаясь, — исправляется Клинт, но в его голосе — улыбка. У Фила появляется идея.

— Здесь рядом прекрасная школа, — говорит он невинно.

— Ты на хрен издеваешься? Она не подходит, там же рисования нет!

— Понятно, — ухмыляется Фил.

— Что тебе понятно? Ты что думаешь, поймал меня на горячем? Вовсе нет, я знал, чем все кончится, как только ты ее на руки взял. Я просто сначала хотел убедиться, что вся эта затея нам на уши не рухнет.

— Все будет хорошо, не беспокойся, — уверяет его Фил. — Но ты и так знаешь, раз уж начал школу присматривать. И, видимо, не только школу?

Клинт вытягивается на кровати, заложив руки за голову:

— Ну, я знаю, как ты любишь все планировать, детка, вот и все. Я просто погуглил, это любой дурак может сделать.

— Ясно, — говорит Фил.

— Я же сказал — так и знал, чем все кончится. Думал, ты тоже знаешь. — Клинт подталкивает Фила коленом в бедро, пока тот не укладывается на кровать рядом с ним. — Только боялся, что не срастется. Не все же тебе обо мне беспокоиться.

— Может, ты и прав, — говорит Фил.

— В следующий раз, если мы кого-нибудь случайно усыновим, давай не затягивать с разговором, — подчеркнуто заявляет Клинт.

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Фил и приподнимается, опираясь на локоть. — Клинт Бартон, согласен ли ты воспитывать со мной этого ребенка и всех будущих случайно найденных детей?

— Ну надо же, Фил Коулсон, я уж думал, ты и не спросишь, — ухмыляется Клинт. — Почту за честь, босс.

— Отлично, — Фил наклоняется за поцелуем, который слегка затягивается и становится куда более горячим, чем ожидалось, хотя Фил, конечно, не жалуется.

— Черт, у нас же теперь ребенок! — прерывается вдруг Клинт. — Нам же нельзя шуметь!

— Ну давай попробуем не шуметь. Может, будет весело, — предлагает Фил. — Прецедент был.

— Да уж, надо бы зайти в ту библиотеку, — смеется Клинт и игриво поводит бровью. — Какие планы на выходные?

— У нас ребенок, — напоминает Фил.

— Да, да, — спохватывается Клинт. — Без разницы, я все равно занят.

— Занят? — интересуется Фил, нахмурившись.

Клинт поворачивается и хватает лежащий на тумбочке планшет, проводит пальцем по экрану и протягивает его Филу.

— Дома, — заключает тот, перелистывая снимки. — Первоклассные дома. И все продаются.

— Да неужели, — тянет Клинт.

— А ты времени даром не терял, — бормочет Фил.

— Ты долго торчал в ванной, — пожимает плечами Клинт.

— И ты от нечего делать решил поизучать рынок недвижимости. Еще до того, как мы все обсудили, ты начал выбирать дом. У некоторых даже белый заборчик есть.

— Ну, так уж вышло. Сказал же, я так и знал. Главное — прокукарекать, а там хоть не рассветай, Фил, — ухмыляется Клинт.

— Не учи Ороро так выражаться, — ворчит Фил.

— Ты лучше подумай, чему ее дядя Тони научит, — смеется Клинт. — Я уже молчу про тетю Наташу.

— Она никогда не будет присматривать за Ороро, — немедленно отзывается Фил.

— Боже, ни за что, — соглашается Клинт, хихикая, но тут же серьезнеет. — Фил. Пусть даже мы согласны — мы хотим, чтобы она была жила с нами. Что если она не захочет? Что тогда? Она должна сама решить, это же ее жизнь.

— Тогда мы поможем ей получить то, чего она хочет, — говорит Фил.  
***

 

Через неделю-другую им удается наладить режим: оба встают как обычно, потом полчаса на кофе и разговоры, потом Клинт идет готовить завтрак на троих, а Фил будит Ороро, и они садятся за стол вместе, одной семьей, потом по-быстрому собираются и отправляются обеспечивать безопасность планеты на следующие двадцать четыре часа. Что, как оказалось, не занимает у Мстителей так уж много времени.

В детстве Филу всегда было интересно, что супергерои вроде Капитана Америки делают в выходные, когда им не надо сражаться со злодеями или спасать мир. Теперь он знает, что его детские фантазии о Стиве Роджерсе, снимающем котят с деревьев и переводящем старушек через дорогу, были, оказывается, очень близки к истине: герой (Стив, по крайней мере) не перестает быть героем, снимая костюм. Однако, как обнаружил Фил, повседневная жизнь супергероев — даже учитывая Стивову неизменную порцию добрых дел — намного скучнее, чем он представлял ребенком. С тех пор, как Клинт стал Мстителем, у него появилось много свободного времени. Раньше он тратил его, наблюдая за происходящим вокруг из какого-нибудь укрытия, а теперь водит Ороро в парк, в библиотеку, даже в музеи.

Бывает, Фил присоединяется к ним в обеденный перерыв, иногда Ороро идет потом вместе с ним на работу, сидит у него в кабинете и смотрит мультики на Клинтовом планшете — сам Клинт в это время отправляется в тир, или на тренировку с Наташей, или тестирует новые абсурдные изобретения Старка и Баннера.

Если они оба заняты, она остается с людьми, которым Фил и Клинт доверяют за ней присматривать. Они составили список ответственных личностей, и это значит, конечно, что Тони в него не включен. Что не мешает ему периодически сваливаться на голову тому, с кем она в данный момент находится.

Чем бы все трое не занимались днем, вечером они возвращаются домой, кто-нибудь готовит ужин, и они снова вместе едят и разговаривают о том, как провели день. После ужина они сидят на диване перед телевизором: Ороро сворачивается клубочком посередине с альбомом и карандашами и рисует, Фил просматривает ежевечернюю долю рапортов, а Клинт забрасывает ноги на кофейный столик. Их руки переплетаются на спинке дивана над ее головой.

Да, когда-нибудь им снова придется спасать мир, и взять ее с собой они не смогут. Филу заранее страшно, что ее придется оставить одну.

— Если нам нужно будет мчаться на подвиги, Дарси за ней присмотрит, — говорит Клинт однажды вечером — Ороро уже спит.

— Может быть, — отвечает Фил.

— Она свалила полубога шокером, — напоминает Клинт. — Это суперкруто. Плюс, Ороро ее любит.

— Ты прав, — говорит Фил и обещает ей позвонить.

Они проводят пробное испытание — уходят в ресторан, оставив Ороро с Дарси и пытаются не проверять телефоны по два раза в минуту.

— Господи, мы безнадежны! — смеется Клинт, когда они в четвертый раз ловят друг друга на взгляде, украдкой брошенном на мобильный.

— Мы постараемся, — решительно заявляет Фил, и они стараются еще сильнее.

Когда они возвращаются, Ороро крепко спит.

— Было весело, — рапортует Дарси. — Мы смотрели кино и собирали паззл. Возможно, в вашей гостиной вдруг случились танцы, но извиняться мы не собираемся

Через месяц у них уже все идет налаженным чередом, а через два — кажется, что они всегда так жили. Как будто ровным счетом ничего необычного не происходит, только на самом деле — это не так, и Фил не раз замечает, как Клинт окидывает их маленькую семью взглядом, исполненным восторженного благоговения. У него самого на лице, скорее всего, точно такое же выражение.

В один прекрасный день они втроем обсуждают официальное усыновление, и Фил с Клинтом безуспешно стараются не прослезиться, когда Ороро радостно обнимает их за коленки. На следующий день Фил, второй раз за всю карьеру, пытается подать в отставку — с тем же успехом. Фьюри просто поджигает его заявление.

— Прекрати уже, Коулсон, — советует он, когда заявление догорает на столе.

— Налицо конфликт интересов, сэр, — говорит Фил. — Подать в отставку мне показалась наиболее подобающим решением.

— Мог просто попросить о переводе, — замечает Фьюри.

— Я не хочу переводиться, по крайней мере, не с должности куратора Мстителей. Я знаю, вы думали повысить мисс Льюис — она могла бы стать куратором Ороро.

— Я учту твое мнение, — говорит Фьюри. — Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не приму твоей отставки, да?

— Я на это надеялся.

— Ты будешь вмешиваться в работу Льюис, если вы удочерите девчонку?

— Конечно, — отвечает Фил. Какой смысл лгать?

— Свободен, — командует Фьюри.

В тот же день Клинт заходит к нему в кабинет, и, смеясь, рассказывает, что Хилл остановила директора в коридоре — забрать выигранные пятьдесят долларов.

***

 

Когда они подписывают бумаги об усыновлении, Клинт решает устроить вечеринку — в честь их дочери, господи боже — и Фил с радостью соглашается.

Приходит почти вся команда, даже Наташа, которая до сих пор относилась к их затее скептически.

Она целует Клинта в щеку и протягивает Филу бутылку вина:

— Поздравляю. Я пыталась найти ей подарок, но была вынуждена прервать операцию.

— Тебя выставили из «Детского мира», да? — догадывается Клинт. Наташа вопрос игнорирует, но не отрицает. Фил задумывается, что же там случилось.

— Так что я купила вина, — продолжает Наташа, — и даю обещание: если кто-то попытается на нее напасть, я доберусь до них первой.

Ни один из них не уверен, как на это ответить, но их спасает вошедшая вслед за Романовой Хилл. Она хватает Наташу за руку и тянет в гостиную, где Пеппер и Дарси беседуют с Фьюри и Селвигом и, похоже, веселятся:

— Романова! Ты с ребенком-то знакома? — Они направляются к столу с напитками.

— Ты знаешь, может показаться, что для Наташи это ничего не значит, но она не раздает таких обещаний налево и направо, — смотрит им вслед Клинт.

— Каких, кого-нибудь убить? — поддевает его Фил. — Ей не привыкать, по-моему.

Клинт толкает его локтем:

— Нет. Это значит, что она считает нас семьей.

— Наша семья все увеличивается, я гляжу, — произносит Фил вполголоса, и Клинт улыбается, но не успевает ответить: в комнату врывается Тор с невероятного размера коробкой в праздничной упаковке.

— Дядя Тор! — кричит Ороро.

Тор расплывается в улыбке:

— Привет, дитя! Мы с Джейн принесли тебе славный дар!

— Не беспокойтесь, это совершенно безопасно, — шепчет Джейн, и Фил благодарно кивает.

— Что нужно сказать? — останавливает Клинт Ороро, бросившуюся разворачивать подарок.

— Спасибо, дядя Тор, — послушно произносит Ороро и смотрит на Клинта. — А теперь можно открывать?

— Давай, — говорит он, и она принимается разворачивать коробку, в которой оказывается пижама, разукрашенная молниями и крохотными Мьёлнирами.

— Я теперь совсем как ты! — радуется она и, не успевают Клинт с Филом вмешаться, как Тор сажает ее на плечи, объявляет, что нуждается в пропитании, и откочевывает на поиски еды вместе с восторженно хихикающей Ороро.

— Осторожней, пожалуйста! — взывает Фил тем же обреченным тоном, каким обычно пытается загнать всю толпу на совещание после миссии.

— Да ничего с ней не случится, — успокаивает Клинт.

Тони — с виноватым Стивом на буксире — заявляется, как принято в высшем обществе, с изрядным опозданием (что, впрочем, никого не удивляет), и Ороро просит Тора спустить ее на пол: ей надо обнять дядю Тони.

— Эй! Привет, Ороро! — Тони подставляет ей ладонь для приветственного шлепка. — Мы ничего не принесли, потому что не знали, что тебе нужно. Хочешь целый магазин игрушек?

— Тони! — ужасается Стив. — Нельзя купить в подарок магазин игрушек!

— Почему это? — недоумевает Тони совершенно искренне.

— Ну что мне с тобой делать, — сетует Стив.

— Детка, я, кажется, ясно дал понять — ты можешь делать со мной все, что тебе угодно! — подмигивает Тони, и Клинт хлопает себя рукой по лбу.

— Старк, ты не мог бы, я не знаю, следить, что ты несешь рядом с нашей четырехлетней дочкой? Нам, само собой, плевать, кого ты там трахаешь, но ей же, на хрен, четыре!

Фил закрывает глаза и затыкает Ороро уши.

— Клинт, — вздыхает он.

— О, черт, — спохватывается Клинт. — Я что, сказал «трахаешь» и «хрен», да?

— Еще черт, — прилежно подсказывает Ороро, и все смеются.

Вечер проходит отлично: Тор ничего нечаянно не ломает, пытаясь раздобыть еще «хмельных напитков», Тони не произносит ничего слишком неприличного, и никто не напивается настолько, чтобы позвонить Баннеру и наговорить на автоответчик шуточек о зеленых ограх — к несчастью, прецеденты уже были, хотя и не при Филе.

Потом все слушают, как Тор излагает сагу о великой битве, Джейн периодически вмешивается, напоминая о возрастном рейтинге, а Тони отводит Фила в сторонку.

— Я пошутил, у нас есть подарок. — Он достает из внутреннего кармана конверт. — Про игрушечный магазин не шутил, но Стив мне не позволил. Зануда. В общем, вот. Ну, она, наверное, оценит его где-нибудь лет через четырнадцать. Держи.  
Фил открывает конверт. Как он и подозревал, это банковская выписка с трастового счета, но вот нулей в этой выписке намного больше, чем он думал.

— Старк, на эти деньги можно добрую дюжину детишек в колледж отправить.

— С расчетом на инфляцию, — Тони пожимает плечами. — Только, знаешь, сделай мне одолжение — позволь ей оставаться ребенком подольше. Одаренные дети быстро взрослеют.

— И давно это ты повзрослел?

— Ты думал, я не замечу, что ты сейчас назвал меня одаренным, — отзывается Тони. — Я заметил.

Фил качает головой. Тони усмехается и хлопает его по спине.

— Ей повезло, честно, — говорит он.

Фил окидывает взглядом комнату и гостей, прикидывая, случалось ли когда-нибудь в истории собираться вместе такой невозможной компании. Их странная семья состоит сплошь из людей, которым жизнь дала второй шанс. Почти каждого из них уже не должно быть в живых, а они сидят, потягивают пиво, дарят его девочке подарки и не собираются сворачивать с пути, которым никогда не рассчитывали пройти.

— Нам всем повезло, Старк, — говорит Фил и присоединяется к остальным.

Эпилог

 

Фил сидит на диване и читает, когда в комнату входит Ороро — на лице любопытство, в руках набор карточек.

— Зачем тебе картинки с дядей Стивом? — спрашивает она.

Только благодаря многолетним тренировкам он не ударяется в панику, видя, как липкие пальчики протягивают ему винтажные коллекционные карточки Капитана Америки. Клинт убирает со стола оставшуюся с ужина посуду, и, даже не глядя, Фил знает, что он пытается удержаться от смеха.

— Это обменные карточки, — объясняет Фил, сажая ее на колени и осторожно забирая коллекцию. Он раскладывает карточки на столе, чтобы ей было видно. — Почти идеальные. Слегка потертые по краям. — Он замечает, как Клинт беззвучно произносит те же слова с ним хором.

— Едальные? — Ороро с сомнением разглядывает карточки. Она смотрит на него недоуменно, моргает и медленно объясняет, как маленькому, — они не едальные, папочка.

Клинт не выдерживает:

— Ты совершенно права, солнышко, — прыскает он. — Не едальные.

— Не «едальные», а в идеальном состоянии. Ну, почти в идеальном. Это значит, что они почти как новые, — объясняет ей Фил, и она морщит носик, размышляя.

— Но _зачем_ они тебе?

— Давным-давно, когда я был в твоем возрасте, я читал рассказы о Капитане Америке…

— Как у Тора, да? — спрашивает она радостно, и Фил хмурится. Он уже понял, что, с точки зрения Ороро, самые замечательные сказки рассказывает именно Тор, и его это слегка раздражает — он тоже знает немало интересных историй, хотя и сам признает, что в его пересказе они много теряют. Клинт утверждает, что он слишком привык писать рапорты. Может, он и прав — Клинт, например, прекрасный рассказчик, но вот рапорты пишет ужасно.

— Нет, — вздыхает Фил, и Клинт снова смеется, на этот раз тихо. — И да. Они про героев, как и у Тора, но моим героем был Капитан Америка.

— А сейчас? — спрашивает она, и Фил встречается взглядом с Клинтом.

— И сейчас, — отвечает он. — Но твой папа тоже ничего.

— Спасибочки, — фыркает Клинт, улыбаясь глазами. — А твой герой кто, малыш? Тоже Кэп?

— Дядя Тор, скорее всего. — Филу почти удается спрятать досаду. Почти. — Или Старк.

— Нет, глупый, — говорит она, зевая и укладываясь у него на плече. — Ты мой герой.

Фил остается сидеть, не в силах подобрать ответ, ошарашенный огромностью этой простой фразы. Он всего лишь делает свою работу, ему не сравниться с Капитаном Америкой. Он пытается это объяснить, но не находит слов, так что просто сидит, слушая, как Клинт напевает что-то вполголоса, пока Ороро не засыпает, и он может, наконец, осторожно подняться и отнести ее в постель.

— Спит? — спрашивает Клинт, когда он возвращается в гостиную.

— Хоть из пушки стреляй, — отвечает Фил и падает на диван рядом с ним.

— И великий герой уложил ее в кроватку, — смеется Клинт.

— Признаюсь честно, такого я не ожидал.

— Правда? — удивленно смотрит не него Клинт. — Я давно понял.

— Ты знал, что так будет, да, — тихо говорит Фил.

— Ну что я могу сказать? — он наклоняется и целует Фила в щеку. — У нас с Ороро очень много общего.


End file.
